Star Wars 1942
by GalacticMilitary567
Summary: A rebel mission goes awry and finds several large divisions of Rebel and Imperial troops on Earth in 1942. Naturally, they get drawn into the global conflict. Read on...
1. Operation Beef Stew

Captain Sarah Sorella hated Hoth. It was cold. She was from a warm planet. But Sarah loved the Rebel Alliance, and she loved being a leader. Sarah was the captain in charge of the 14th Rebel Infantry division. She was best friends with Jimmy Johnsen, the leader of Magenta Squadron.

After scout patrol, she and Jimmy were to report to the command center to recieve new orders. Rumors had started flying around the Rebel base that the Empire was working on something huge. It wasn't known what they were building or what it was for that matter. Most likely, the mission would have something to do with the new weapon.

Jimmy pulled down his mask. "We need to report in now" he stated. "Alright" Sarah responded. "We'll take the shortcut through the old smuggler trenches". "Roger that" Jimmy said.

They took off on their Tauntauns toward the rebel base.

After an uneventful trip back, Sarah checked her datapad. "We need to be at command in 3 minutes" she stated. At a light jog, she and Jimmy moved toward the command post.

When they arrived, Mon Mothma stood opposite a large holotable. "We have uncovered the location of the Empire's new weapon and we need you to destroy it" Mon said. "Do we know what it is" Jimmy asked. "No" Mon responded. "So we have gone with a fairly solid tactic that is generally pretty maleable. We believe that the weapon is on the surface, so we need the 14th on standby for ground assault. The planet, Meshika, is protected by a blockade, so we need Magenta Squadron to break through before we can deliver the 14th to the ground. As of right now, we do not believe the weapon to be operational, so you shouldn't have to worry about that. Any questions"

Sarah and Jimmy both shook their heads no. "Alright" said Mon. "Operation Beef Stew has begun".


	2. Things go Awry

A few hours later, the X-Wings of Magenta Squadron and the LAAT/i transport ships containing the 14th Infantry Division traveled through hyperspace. Within the lead X-Wing, Jimmy projected the mission plans to the ground troops and pilots. Just as he finished going over the plan, a light began to flash on his console. The ships emerged from hyperspace, not to the surprise of the Imperial Troops.

Within the lead Star Destroyer,Imperial Admiral Salevar Rotella saw the Rebel ships appear. "Perfect. They have fallen into our trap and will make perfect test subjects for the new weapon" he stated. Rotella turned to one of the naval lieutenants on his bridge. "Contact General Starscream and tell him to send up the new cruiser. In the meantime, target their fighters". "Yes Sir" the lieutenant responded.

From his X-Wing, Jimmy saw the green laser blasts fly past. To his squadron, he ordered "Evasive maneuvers, then target their cruiser". The X-Wings spiraled off in all different directions, then got into formation for an attack run on the cruiser.

From the destroyer, Rotella noticed the move. "Interesting. Cease fire and launch fighters". The imperial cruiser sustained minimal damage from the X-Wings. The remaining fighters broke off to regroup when Jimmy heard the roar of the TIE Fighters engines. "We've got company!" He yelled.

From her LAAT/i, Sarah noticed the overwhelming number of fighters. Getting on her comlink, she provided support orders. "Prepare long range laser artillery" she stated. Within a few moments, several blasts of blue light flashed by her. Upon reaching the swarm of TIE Fighters, they made impact and devastated the enemy squadrons.

On the bridge, the lieutenant gave a full report. "About 1/5 of our fighters were destroyed" he said to Rotella. "A nescessary sacrifice" Rotella said. "The new cruiser should be here any second".

On Sarah's scopes she saw the cruiser coming from the surface. "Jimmy I've got a new cruiser on my scope. I don't think we can push through!" Jimmy laughed at her. "Come on! We have 100 fighters, the largest flight group in the whole rebellion! Of course we can handle another cruiser!"

On the cruiser's bridge, General James Starscream was having a holographic conversation with Rotella. "You are sure that this will send the rebels to a random place very far away from here?" Rotella asked. "Yes" was Starscream's response. "Anything caught within the weapon's radius will be forced into hyperspace and will emerge at a random system". Rotella smiled. "If this works, it will keep the rebels off our backs until they are crushed" he said. Starscream turned to his lieutenant. "Activate the new weapon and point is directly at their fighters" he ordered.

Slowly, what looked like a massive laser heavy cannon popped out of the front of the cruiser. It began to charge energy.

With a brilliant green flash, a massive beam shot out the end and engulfed the rebel fighters and transport ships. At first, it appeared to be working, but then something got screwed up. On the bridge, the lieutenant saw a flashing red light. He turned toward General Starscream. "Sir! The weapon's containment field is failing! It's going to engulf us and our fighters too!"

As if on cue, the still glowing green laser ball flashed and expanded. The imperial fighters and capital ships were now subdued along with the rebel ones. On every ship, the hyperdrives were activated, and they all took off toward an unknown destination.


	3. Serious Issues

Aboard Imperial and Rebel ships alike, it was chaos. Nobody knew where they were going or how long it would take to get there. What was known was that as soon as this hyperspace trip was over, fighting would resume. None thought the situation could become worse. But then it did.

Aboard the Imperial cruiser, there was suddenly another malfunction in the weapon. With a surge of energy, the weapon fried the hyperdrive on every single ship within its radius. That meant there was no way to get home after they left hyperspace.

A few hours later, everyone's console beeped. Aboard her LAAT/i, Sarah looked back at her troops. "We're coming out of hyperspace, this is gonna be rough!" she said. The starlines shrunk back into stars as they emerged from hyperspace. Knowing that they were at a disadvantage, Jimmy got on his speaker. "All craft move out of range" he said. The rebel ships imediatly broke away from the imperial ones before a shot was fired.

From her ship, Sarah scanned the system. "There is one habitable planet in this system and we can't let the Empire take over. That means we need to get into these people's good graces, so we should avoid shooting anyone."

The rebels kept tabs on the Imperial's location. After they made landing, the Rebels flew to the other side of the planet and entered the atmosphere.


	4. The Landing

General William C. Smith never thought he would see a sight as strange as the one he was seeing now. The radar scans were picking up on a large number of unidentified aircraft entering the area. He had gone outside to see for himself and sure enough, there were several strange aircraft with wings in an X formation flying from the North.

He could not tell if they were enemy or not, but he ordered preparations to be made just in case. He ran to the barracks and alerted the men. "Prepare anti-aircraft defenses! I also want a division of infantry with me right now!". He could take no chances. If they were fired upon, he would order the anti-air defenses to open up. He had them on radar, so if they landed elsewhere, then he would take the division of infantry to investigate. He couldn't take the chance that these strange aircraft might be Axis. Ever since Pearl Harbor, he had feared that they may come after California.

But the strange fighters flew right overhead and out of range of his radar. Quickly typing out a telegram, he gave explicit orders not to fire on the strange craft, but to observe them.

About 30 minutes later, he recieved a telegram confirming that the strange craft had touched down. The telegram stated that the pilots and the people in the strange transport craft were armed and had landed near Palm Springs. The report said that they were certainly not Japanese but Smith had to check it out anyway because it was weird.

He quickly mobilized infantry and gathered Jeeps. With an entire division, he rolled out to Palm Springs.

The landing zone was rocky and sandy, obviously some kind of desert. It was hot. Sarah liked it. But they had to find out where they were. Sarah borrowed a pair of Electrospecs from one of her scouts. She scanned the horizon. In the distance, she saw a town. There were people in towns. People would know where they were.

Half her infantry force and the pilots stayed at the landing zone. She took her A280C rifle and her comlink with her.

Upon reaching the town, they asked people which planet they were on and whether they supported the Empire or the Rebel Alliance. Most stalked off and said that they were going to call 'Police', whatever that was.

Eventually, they found someone who told them that they were on a planet called Earth, but that it might not be around much longer if 'things got worse'. When they asked what that meant, the man looked at them like they were stupid or something. Having not much luck, they returned to the landing zone.

Upon arrival, Sarah was reporting her meager findings when a pair of scouts ran in and interrupted. "Incoming from the west!" one of them stated. "Are they enemy?" Sarah asked. "We're... not sure. We've never seen their vehicles, weapons, or uniforms before, and they appear to be represented by this piece of fabric that they keep waving in front of them". Sarah looked at the scouts. "Uhhhh... don't shoot them but be prepared to shoot them just in case... um... yeah" Sarah said.

The scouts walked outside and relayed the orders.


	5. Alliances

**Sorry I forgot this. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I don't own WWII either... I'm glad...**

15 minutes later, the American Convoy arrived at the landing zone. Soldiers got out of Jeeps with rifles at the ready. General Smith stepped forward to greet the rebels. "Hello. I am General Smith. I command this division of the United States Army. You are trespassing on federal land. Anyhoo, I don't believe you are Axis so explain why you are here" General Smith stated.

Sarah stepped forward to represent her faction. "I am Captain Sarah Sorella of the Rebel Alliance. For several years, an evil government called the Empire has ruled our galaxy. We are simply a group of people who picked up blasters and now wage open warfare with the Empire. Anyway, the Empire had a malfunction that sent the lot of us here along with the lot of them. They will not stop until they have taken over this entire planet."

Smith laughed. "You sound like you're describing a combination of the American Revolution and this war we're in now, World War II, with a little fantasy twist and on a much larger scale." Smith said. Sarah looked at him and said, "It's the truth".

Smith looked into her eyes, saw no deciet, and said "I believe you". Smith went on to explain about the current war, how it started, and why the Americans and the British were on the right side of it. He also explained about the Axis; the Germans, Japanese, and Italians. Sarah listened carefully to what he said. An idea popped into her head.

"Your Axis sounds a lot like my Empire" she stated. "They have similar values, and if they were to join forces, your Axis would have several fresh waves of reinforcements and superior weaponry. That could spell the end for your Allied Powers. But if we were to join forces, it would supply you with equal weaponry, and we could stand up to the Axis and the Empire."

Smith thought it over. After a long silence he decided. "I like this plan" Smith stated. "Even if they don't team up, both the Axis powers and the Empire are a threat to my nation's security. From what you've said, the government that you are trying to reinstate is almost exactly like the one that we have here in America. We can't fix your hyperdrive, but we can offer you a nation that has all of your values. But since you guys aren't really a nation, I can't swear you in to the Allied Powers. If you become American citizens though... that makes you Allies. Do we have a deal?"

Sarah thought it over. "I'll hold a vote" she stated. Sarah gathered the troops. "General Smith will help us fight the Empire if we help him fight his enemies and if we swear allegiance to his country." Sarah said. There were mumbles from the troops. "His country is a Republic, similar to what we are trying to reinstate back home" Sarah said. The mumbles became more cheerful. Sarah took a breath. "All in favor, raise your hands" Sarah counted off the troops. Every soldier was raising his or her hand.

Sarah walked back toward Smith. "We have a unanimous decision... to swear our allegiance to the United States" Sarah stated. Smith smiled. "Alright" He said. "You can use the military airstrip to land those crazy aircraft of yours".

The Americans got back in their Jeeps to return to San Diego.

 **So how was the chapter? Please R &R!**


End file.
